Your Harmony
by Ylmeia
Summary: Somewhere along the way Haruki dies a non-dramatic death, reincarnates and ends up with an over-protective brother thanks to Death. The world he finds himself in is suspiciously full of men far to eager to get into his pants and books containing what people call 'Yaoi'. Sadly he doesn't learn what that term means until it's far too late. HP/? Rated M for reasons.


**I own nothing.**

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, AU, MasterofDeath!Harry, graphic scenes of malexmale later on.

* * *

Surprisingly he died of old age, not in some spectacular blast of magical drama like he assumed he would. But would you blame him? After a life of chaotic adventures, he had learned to expect the unexpected, which he supposed went along with a normal death. He certainly didn't expect to die surrounded by family, nor did he expect to be the last person to die of his little group of friends.

It was a nice change though _that_ was for certain.

But of course like all things in his life peace only lasted for so long, even if he had died that didn't mean he was going to _stay_ dead.

Of course not, he was Harry Potter.

...

..

When he awoke he spotted a woman sitting beside him silently, her long white hair falling down to her waist in a sleek water fall. He only sighed and closed his eyes once again.

 _"Tell me Harry Potter do you really wish to join everyone in heaven?"_ Her voice was firm and deeper then most women he had met making her a very intimating figure. Once he had terrified to speak out against her, but now they had known each other for so long that he didn't even bat a lash when it came to saying 'No'.

"You know that answer as well as I do."

Her lips quirked. "Yes _I suppose I do, but I also know that there is still a part of you that longs for something_ more."

"Doesn't everyone?" He asked opening his eyes to stare into the seemingly endless void above them. "Long for something they cannot have that is."

 _"Many humans long for countless things, but none of them are you master."_

He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh."Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

She rose a brow his direction. "Of _course, as my master you have control over the very thing humanity has tried and failed to comprehend. Death. With that control comes a great many possibilities that would be a shame to just brush off."_

"Are you trying to persuade me into using that power so you don't have to find another master or do you just like me that much?"

 _"You are the only one who has looked upon me with a smile Master."_

That was a yes then. Great. "There really isn't anything left for me in the world," he replied softly. "Why would I want to live again when my family and friends are in heaven waiting for me?"

After figuring out that just tossing the Deathly Hallows away didn't mean they were gone forever by Death herself appearing before him, Harry had panicked a little. Out of all the things he had learned were possible in the Wizarding world he hadn't expected the Hallows to actually accept him as their master. For a while he denied it and tried to ignore her constant presence that lingered in the back of his mind, but eventually he started to accept the fact he couldn't change anything. Becoming Master of Death hadn't been his intention, but then again he didn't mean to do a lot of things.

Like not end up with Ginny for one and realize that he likened toward men was a shocker.

Accidentally making Ginny realize her own sexual preference, thanks to his own revelation, and having her and Luna end up together was unexpected as well.

Making Hermione and Ron's daughter obsessed with becoming an Animagus and form a Marauders group before her third year, thanks to him telling her tales about his father, hadn't received a warm welcome either. In fact Hermione hid his broom for three months after that in an attempt to teach him why it wasn't okay to talk her child into becoming a mischief maker.

So yeah, there were many things that weren't supposed to happen. And as time passed he learned to accept them, which meant accepting Death as well.

 _"Perhaps there is something_ more _waiting for you on the other side."_ Death spoke breaking him out of his thoughts. _"I can feel that someone is eagerly awaiting to meet you even if they don't know it themselves."_

Harry blinked that and sat up to look at her curiously. "Someone is waiting for me?"

She smiled softly. _"Yes, I can feel his soul singing out to you this very moment in fact."_ Her eyes fluttered closed as if she were enjoying the 'song' and he could hear her start to hum a soft lullaby. _"It's quite beautiful_ _actually, his soul is strong-willed and caring, a perfect match for yours."_

He learned a long time ago to stop questioning how she knew so much. Being Death her knowledge was far more vast then any human could imagine, she was the one who led those who were lost to the places they were meant to be with a gentle hand. To her each soul had a unique song that would correspond with the one each being was meant to be with, some never met each other and fell in love with someone else despite the lack of their songs syncing. Others found their 'soul mates' and lived happily while some just never found a partner and enjoyed life by themselves.

He had been one of those who didn't find a partner, which had been his choice in the end. So many people in the Wizarding world knew of who he was, what he accomplished, that it was hard to find someone who actually liked him for being _Harry_. He was never bothered by that fact though, since seeing his friends so happy and meeting their children was enough.

But now that he knew someone was actually _waiting_ for him...

 _"I do have to say though, he's in a place I never expected."_ Death murmured and opened her eyes. _"All things considered I guess being in a place where you don't have to worry about being attacked would be a nice change for you."_

"I'm assuming you're talking about an alternate universe."

She nodded.

Harry sighed of _course_ the one he was 'meant' to be with would be in another world entirely, nothing could be normal for him now could it? The question was though, should he take the risk and try to search the man out? Though their songs may correspond that didn't mean they would fall in love, for all he knew the man was married or on his death bed.

People with corresponding songs didn't _have_ to be together romantically, sometimes they would end up being close friends or even siblings. So if he decided to turn away from his friends in heaven to search for the soul calling for him would it be worth it?

 _"Even if he isn't meant to be your lover he would be a loyal friend Master."_ Death said as if reading his mind. _"One far more close to you then the other two and far more understanding then the red-head."_

"I'm starting to think you _want_ me to say yes." He replied eyeing her suspiciously. "You have something planned, don't you?"

She didn't answer but then again she didn't need to, much like him she had a mischievous side to her that liked to show up in the most inopportune times. It didn't help that she was a powerful deity with powers he couldn't even begin to understand.

 _"It may be interesting Master, I am a big fan of the series."_

Harry rose a brow in her direction. "Wait so it's a book?"

 _"Of sorts, the artist is a seer who only sees events in that world and then draws them in a book for her fans pleasure."_

"So it's a Manga." He hadn't actually read one before but he had heard about them, they were a big thing with teenagers apparently. "What's it about?"

This time Death smirked. _"I highly doubt you'd know the term Master and I think it would be more amusing for you to figure out then to tell you myself."_

So it was either join his friends in heaven or be sent into a mysterious Manga that would entertain Death immensely from the looks of it.

"...You already know the answer to my question, don't you?"

 _"I already have a family in mind that I want to place you in,"_ was his almost excited reply. _"One that will send you on a course to meet the man whose soul is so eager to meet yours."_

That was a yes if he ever heard one, but he couldn't find himself too bothered that she already had plans. He wasn't one to settle in a place full of peace and harmony, his body was so used to action and fighting that going to heaven would just drive him nuts. Not that he didn't miss his family, but they knew as well as he did that heaven wasn't the place for him at the moment. Not when there was someone out there that actually wanted to meet him, not to ask for his autograph, but to be around him and possibly even become his partner.

"Will you at least allow me to keep my Magic?"

She nodded a knowing glint in her eyes. _"Of course Master, I know how connected a Wizard is to his Magic I wouldn't dare try to separate you from it."_

That was a relief, the warmth of Magic running through his body was so familiar to him that if it vanished he didn't think he'd ever feel warm again. Losing Magic would be like someone had chipped off a piece of his soul, at least that's how Hermione explained it when he asked her. He wasn't too keen to experience that.

He scratched his head and wondered how everyone would react to his choice, hopefully they wouldn't be too upset. "Just don't send me anywhere with any psychotic Dark Lords please."

 _"I wouldn't dare, besides compared to Thomas Riddle, the man calling out you is much more of a handful."_

Harry didn't know how to react to that but before he could decide Death rose a hand and poked his fore-head with a slender finger. _"Good luck Master."_

Then he knew no more.

* * *

"I want you to push Hinata."

"Ahh! I'm trying!"

"I know honey, just take a few deep breaths you're almost done."

Despite the screams coming from the room in front of him Hiroki was nearly bouncing in his seat in excitement. Just behind that door his mother was giving birth to his little baby brother with his father acting as her doctor! After waiting for such a long time he was finally going to meet his younger brother. When his parents had informed him that he was going to be an older brother he nearly cried in happiness, family was important to him and the fact that it was going to become bigger was amazing for him to imagine.

"I can see his head, give me one more big push Hinata."

"Rahhh!"

Hiroki nearly leapt out of his skin at the uncharacteristic roar that came from the room and eyed it hesitantly. He never knew his mother could sound so _terrifying._

Suddenly a slightly muted babies wail came from the room and he leapt out of his seat and ran to the door.

"How does he look Jiro?" His mothers voice asked tiredly.

"Beautiful Hinata, he has your face."

That meant his brother was going to be _super_ pretty, his mother was the prettiest woman he knew, like a china doll with pale skin and delicate hands. His hand was shaking in excitement as he knocked on the door loudly in hopes that they would finally allow him inside. His father had told him to stay on the chair as his brother was born, but now that it was finished he couldn't help but want to meet him immediately.

"Go ahead and let my son in Akiko-chan, I'm sure he's very eager to meet his brother."

"Yes doctor."

When the door opened Hiroki didn't bother to thank the nurse, he ignored her surprised yelp and ran over to the bed his mother was lying on. She smiled at him, face shiny with sweat, and patted his head gently. "How are you Hiroki?"

"Good!" He answered and looked around the room for his new baby brother. "Where is he? Can I see him?!"

She laughed and turned her head toward his father, he followed her gaze and spotted his father holding something small and wriggling in his arms. His father smiled at him and walked over to where they were, Hiroaki stared at the small being in wonder as the taller man drew nearer, amazed that someone could be that small.

"Hiroki, I want you to meet you're new baby brother Haruki." Jiro crouched down to his level so he could get a better look at the wailing child.

Hiroki immediately noticed how small his brother looked, like someone could easily fit him in a purse and walk away with him. "He's so...squishy." He commented, eyeing the tiny hands as they waved around searchingly.

"Now now, Hiroki." His father grinned good-naturedly. "Is that really the first thing you want to say to your brother?"

Hinata laughed loudly. "It's great, he really looks squish-able doesn't he?"

Hiroki nodded and eyed his brother.

Haruki was so fragile and helpless looking he couldn't help but worry that something was going to happen to the small baby. What if someone stole him? Or Haruki crawled off and they lost him? What about when he was older and in school? Who would watch over him?

As the older brother it would be his job to do so, even if Haruki were four years younger then him he'd make sure to keep an eye on his brother.

As an older sibling that was _his_ job, he wouldn't allow _anyone_ to mess with Haruki.

...

..

.

When his parents warned him about how his brother would cry a lot Hiroki imagined a lot more...well _crying_ involved. They had said Haruki would wake up in the middle of the night for a while until he got older, and though Hiroki enjoyed his sleep he had accepted that. But as far as he could tell Haruki wasn't a normal child, he was far too quiet.

At least that's what his parents said when they thought he wasn't listening. They thought Haruki was abnormal since he didn't cry like a normal child, that something was _wrong_ with his brother.

Hiroki couldn't find it in himself to agree, sure Haruki was different but that was okay. At least he got to sleep more and wasn't exhausted during school like he had imagined would happen. Haruki was quiet and _very_ smart but otherwise fine in his books.

Though his father didn't like to show it Hiroki could see the Jiro was very worried, no matter how many times he looked the doctor could never find why Haruki acted the way he did. That made the two adults act odd, like they didn't know what to do but still took care of his brother despite it. Sometimes he could see _fear_ in his mother's eyes, as if since she didn't know what was wrong with Haruki she had to be frightened of the small child. Hinata never showed it outright but Hiroki had always been observant of the people he cared about, he could sense her hesitation.

His parents feelings to his younger brother only pushed him to be closer to the young child, he wanted Haruki to feel loved as he grew up and not worry about what others thought of him. If their parents couldn't handle Haruki's unique personality Hiroaki was going to take it on himself to accept his brother. Besides he found it amazing how fast Haruki learned things, how the small child ran around at seven months and even _spoke_ at ten months.

Eventually his parents slipped back into their normal routine, Jiro was immersed in work and was barely seen while his mother distanced herself from the situation. She was there to take care of his brother, but Hinata was never fully participating. It was as if she couldn't deal with her child's odd personality and just put a wall between her and Haruki. His brother didn't seem to mind but Hiroki did, family was supposed to love each other no matter what in his books, parents were caring and gentle. They didn't avoid their children or allow work to distract them so much that they didn't even hear their son's first words.

Hiroki was annoyed but there wasn't anything he could do about it, so he replaced his mother and father and loved his brother for them. With Haruki's startling green eyes and delicate, almost feminine-like appearance he could never imagine anyone _not_ adoring the small child. The rare times Haruki smiled it was gentle and non-threatening, he never screamed or threw tantrums like the other children Hiroaki heard about, Haruki was _perfect._

Time passed and soon Haruki turned two while Hiroki was signed up for school, but unlike other children he wasn't excited in the least. School meant that Haruki would be alone with his mother, the cold woman who didn't take it upon herself to even smile at his brother. Hiroki could barely stand being around her when she was like that, he couldn't imagine what his brother felt when face with her sudden personality change. He had no choice in the matter, and reluctantly attended even if he barely paid any attention in the classes. Once he had been determined to have the best grades, _be_ the best and impress his father, now though that didn't matter so much to him.

Family was what was important.

* * *

Harry-sorry it was _Haruki_ now- ran out curses to aim at Death within three weeks of being born.

Out of _everything_ he went through, being conscious while some strange woman birthed him was something he thought he'd experience in his life. Or really even _want_ to experience actually. Having a child was a 'miracle' and all that jazz, but it didn't feel that way when he knew _what_ he had been pushed through.

He supposed it was better then Death placing him in a random human body whilst kicking out the original owner, that would have been a little rude in his opinion.

Being a child wasn't all that terrible, he just got very bored _very_ quickly. Once he realized that he was de-aged and put into a Muggle family Haruki had been caught between trying to act normal and just deciding to not care. He didn't want to scare them but the idea of playing the innocent and helpless child hadn't settled well with him. By now he was used to adult-hood and the many freedoms that came with it, he hadn't wanted to experience being under someones roof when they feared him again. But being Muggles they tended to fear that which they couldn't understand and he once again found himself in that situation.

It wasn't the Dursleys, thank goodness, but his parents weren't as warm as he had seen most be to their children. It came with him not wanting to hurt his throat from crying all the time and 'learning' things faster then he was supposed to. He could tell his birth mother, Hinata, didn't like that he acted so mature. She had probably imagined a baby she could coddle and coo at but got him instead which made her act so obviously cold to him.

Not that her logic made her actions right, but he could understand it.

He never saw much of his birth father Jiro, but what he saw was a busy man with not enough time on his hands. Though Jiro wasn't as obviously cold he never spent too much time around the house, most likely trying to ignore the fact that Haruki was so abnormal.

The only person in the family he was born in that he actually _liked_ was his brother Hiroki. The small boy was always trying his hardest to make him feel welcome and playing with him when he wasn't in school. Haruki never had any siblings to look after him, but the way that Hiroki tried his hardest was something he welcomed.

Haruki allowed his guard to relax when his new brother was around, unlike their parents Hiroki was more accepting and welcoming. Despite his reluctance to really bond with anyone after his past friends had died Hiroki had somehow wormed himself into his heart and didn't seem to be moving anytime soon. Haruki allowed it though and took comfort in it as time passed, he may be a seasoned Auror but even he needed to have someone in the strange world Death sent him to.

Hiroki's presence lessened when he started school, but the young boy always ran up to his room as soon as it finished. Brown eyes alight in excitement as he told tales about school and complained about all the homework the teachers liked to pile on them. That made Haruki realize that soon _he_ would need to go to school, as in a Muggle school while trying to make sure no one found out about his Magic. Of course he still had a pretty impressive control of it, but one couldn't be too cautious.

He had only attended school until the letter for Hogwarts came, after that he learned about Magic and most knowledge of Muggle math or science sort of left his mind. In someways he was excited to go to school, but in others he was dreading it. Unlike Hogwarts he needed to stay a _lot_ longer then just seven years.

It was something new he supposed, an adventure of sorts.

Right.

...

..

.

School went as one would expect it to go, there were assigned seats, white-boards and _math._ The lack of Magic surrounding Haruki nagged at his brain but he pushed it aside, instead he took comfort in the familiar warmth that ran through his entire body. Though he had left everything he knew behind, Death had been kind enough to allow him to keep his Magic with him. So during the many times the teachers lectures made him fall asleep he'd bask in the comfort it brought him. Within the strange world he ended up in it was the one thing he knew.

Children kept away from him, which was to be expected. Haruki didn't really try to act like a normal child, though he downplayed his abilities as far as education went his personality stayed the same. That meant he was more out-spoken and independent then most children his age. That intimidated a lot of them into staying away from him which was all for the better he guessed since he wasn't looking to make friends. Sometimes he longed for Hermione's smart remarks or Ron's whining but most of the time he found himself content.

There weren't any Death Eaters trying to hunt him down, no one expected him to save the world and there was a significant lack of crowds of screaming girls that ambushed him.

Life was...peaceful.

* * *

 _AN: Sadly there is a lack of Harry Potter and Junjou Romatica so I took it upon myself to make one. I hoped you liked the chapter so far and feel free to tell me your thoughts._


End file.
